


Moonage Daydream

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since I heard the rumours of Gaga being considered for the role of Lylla that was set as my head canon, so unconventional I guess, but read Lylla's lines in Gaga's voice
Relationships: Peter Quill/Lylla
Kudos: 1





	Moonage Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard the rumours of Gaga being considered for the role of Lylla that was set as my head canon, so unconventional I guess, but read Lylla's lines in Gaga's voice

Quill had long figured out that tricks beat out skill, almost every time. Guards, security and agents of various planets had been given the slip with ease. He knew when to push his luck and when to avoid it. A sleight of hand at the right moment and he could stroll casually by as a checkpoint ensnared a later person and a prolonged process of back and forth between staff and increasingly irate civilians granted the perfect distraction. 

Finding himself in a familiar haunt, a bustling spaceport. This was somewhere he could blend right in. Even those who’d crossed his path wouldn’t give a second glance. This was one of the few wholly above board locales. Bringing trouble would mean a swift ejection and a cloud of suspicion, something hard to shake.

Music buzzing through his headphones, Quill walked through the flowing crowd with a casual strolling pace. ‘Schedule’ wasn’t in his vocabulary, he took jobs when he wanted. Necessity also wasn’t a concern. Bribes weren’t a tactic, which ensured a steady cash account. He never instigated confrontations, only concluded them. Yet the small ship’s reliability also ensured he couldn’t someday slip away, find a quiet corner and make another new life. It’s longevity would be tested by a long haul trip, along with the prospect of encountering far worse foes then honest cops.

Feeling something snag his jacket, Quill, reached down to tug it away. Presuming it was just caught on some fixture, yet the snatching of his wrist was concerning. A sharp turn as he tried to keep moving with the crowd. His eyes met a petite figure, cloaked, hooded too. He could see the firm grasp of their hands. Stumbling and realizing the complication of trying to do so much at once. He gestured with a nod towards the quieter side of the street. Store fronts, cafe seating areas dotted along it.

Slowly the figure backed up, surprisingly stong enough to tug Quill with them. He didn’t resist, but was growing ever more curious. Coming to conclude it was an android, pint sized but powerful, it made too much sense. 

Reaching down with his free hand Quill gently pushed the figure to an empty table. A testing tug of his held arm. The grasp instantly relinquished. He took a seat and flashed a smile. “Alright, you caught me.” The figure was silent for a long moment. Hands or rather paws shifted to their hood and threw it back. Revealing a long, furry face. Quill just tilted his head, attempting to recognize the species. 

Slowly she spoke, eyes roaming Quill, a difficult to read expression especially with her features. “Quill. I can’t tell you who told me.” He instantly felt a rush of concern, someone somewhere had decided to volunteer him for who knew what. The otter stiffly smiled, baring her teeth for a moment. “But I require your services. My home is no longer safe.” A slow nod, intending it as one of understanding, interest too but not agreement. Quill leaned closer towards her. She continued. “I don’t know where else to go, just away.”

Quill felt more at ease that he was merely being contracted to ferry her to safety. Yet why it was necessary to be so clandestine was still irking him. After a long moment he spoke. “Yeah, I’d love to help you.” “Lylla.” He resumed but made a note to search for her name when he had a moment alone again. “Lylla, I need a destination. Gotta put a lot of planning into each and every journey you know.”

Picking up a passenger with no destination in mind, a potentially dangerous one too given what he knew now of her. Quill had to admit, only to himself, that the trip had been a bust. As the ship traversed the stretch of glittering expanse. He kept his hands firmly on the steering. Unnecessary when in such a broad area, it’d take intent for anyone else to collide with the craft. But he could feel Lylla’s beady eyes on him almost all the time. Her observation was concerning as he couldn’t retaliate. Telling her to stop might hurt her feelings, leading to a resentment filled journey together. But she may also refuse. Insist that she was a creature of habit. He sighed and cast a glance over his shoulder.

Lylla leaned against the wall and kept her dark eyes trained on Quill. She had learned enough about him to know he travelled solo. She was intruding, only due to necessity she reassured herself. The feeling of a barrier between them may have only been in her mind. He was affable if a little odd. A strong attachment to primitive earth technology likely sentimental driven. She crept forward slowly. The co-pilot seat was empty, unused in so very long it seemed. She pulled herself onto it and sat beside him. A paw brushed her hair back.

A long silence passed from moment to moment, the ambience of the ship humming around them.

Quill reached forward, engaged the automatic flight mode then turned to face Lylla. “There’s a small trading outpost coming up. I’ve gotta admit, that last port I was expecting to make something.” Lylla hesitantly nodded. He continued. “Yeah, I’m not going to send you away. But if you’ve got any other contacts.” A grimace crossed her features, he swore under his breath then briskly added. “Sorry, I didn’t mean.” Lylla’s paw reached out, stroked his hand as she spoke. “My contacts are scattered far and of varying...status. It’s reaching them that’s complicated.”  
Quill’s own expression contorted, he held his tongue.

The flight took longer than expected, a close call with a patrol had required evasive maneuvers. Quill wasn’t willing to bluff his way through an inspection when he was ferrying Lylla. A roundabout arrival to the trade station. He was reluctant to wake Lylla. She’d nodded off while still in the seat. He guided the ship to lower then landed, switched off the engine and seeing Lylla was still undisturbed he got up and quietly crossed the floor.

Returning with the more recent blanket he’d acquired, bending over to drape it over Lylla. He stiffened as her paw snatched his wrist, again. A stiff nod, he spoke softly. “I wasn’t leaving yet.” Her eyes fixed on him as she spoke. “What will you trade here?” A short exhale, an attempted laugh, he shrugged. “I’ll go through the list till something works.” A frown, Lylla sat up then stood finally letting go. “Quill. Your music machine, how much is it worth?” He fell silent for a long moment, a firmer tone ensued. “It’s not for sell or valuation, it’s.” She held up a paw as she spoke. “Yes, of course. But I can make a counterfeit version. It would be dishonest but I want to earn my way,”

Quill lightly patted her head, lowering himself to meet Lylla at her level. Their eyes gazing into one another's. The closeness of the proximity raised the intimacy. His voice stammered as she began. “Being my co-captain is enough.”

A smile curved into view across her thin lips, a giggle then as she shuffled in place. “Now you’re all nervous. Why?” He remained close to her, a confident smile showed as he replied. “I never know what to expect when you’re around. From dressing up to organized crime.” Lylla hopped onto the ground and walked ahead. “Go and make your arrangements, I shall handle mine.” Getting back to his feet, Quill’s face fell, unable to tell much from her body language he presumed it was a less than positive parting.

He was still wary about Lylla, she seemed to run exceedingly hot then just as cold in the most abrupt of turns. Quill wandered along the aisles of the large warehouse, attempting to appear busy. He’d need to utilize all his charm to get away with the amount of supplies he needed for the little credits he had. No stranger to relationships and even less unaccustomed with sex. He did wonder how might she react had he kissed her back there. 

Gathering up a handful of goods, Quill sharply rolled his shoulders and groaned. No matter how many times he mentally repeated the warning, he’d eventually fail it, again and again. Listening to his heart before/over his head. He could bargain and scheme through anything. But it was love that stumped him. Was it the unpredictability that made her so exciting? Her exotic features? He shook his head and turned, ambling down another aisle.

Aboard the ship, Lylla crafted a replica of the Walkman, her paws working quickly to shape and reform the materials to resemble it. Keeping the original overhead, safe as could be. She sighed as the silence hung over the space. She hadn’t been all that honest with her claims. She could if pushed find a friend of a friend who could assist her. But she was too reluctant to leave into the unknown but more so to be apart from Quill. Yet to see his fantastic adventuring, she had seen his kindness, sweet side. Willing herself to refocus and get back to work, she etched the finer details into the metal.

Too off his game to even attempt and finagle the cashier, Quill had settled for less and departed. He sat by himself on a bench and tried to straighten his thoughts out. Lylla was going to be staying for some time yet. He needed to learn to cope with her. Her idea wasn’t too removed from the kind of thing he’d do and had done. He felt that she was pushing herself, trying to extend and earn her way. The compromises she may be expecting to make could be costly.

It wouldn’t be the first time it’d been necessary to extend limited resources, Quill was confident by the time they’d get to another stop he’d have recovered his focus, his confidence. Clutching the bag loosely as he approached the ship. No sign of departure was evident but knowing what he did of Lylla, she could be standing by the window, staring and awaiting his return. As he walked on board, the stillness was unwelcome. A call to break it. “Lylla?”

The sound of scurrying and then she appeared, head throw back as her eyes looked up. A thin smile apparent. He reciprocated, setting the small bag aside. “I think we need to get going soon.” She shook her head as she replied softly. “Actually I’ve been busy. Let me try and barter?” He stayed quiet for a long moment, enough for her expression to shift. “I don’t think you should go alone.” A curious look as she moved closer to him, a fraction of Quill’s height she had to crane her short neck. “An escort?” He gave a quick nod, in turn she smiled and held out her paw. Allowing Lylla to lead him, Quill had to limit his stride to avoid accidentally striking her in the confined space.

Walking with him into her temporary workshop, Lylla gestured to the replica and nervously smiled. “What do you think?” Quill leaned down for a better view, his hand slipped out of hers and he pressed a thumb against the play button. Silence ensued. She gently tugged his sleeve. “I couldn’t make it 1:1, of course. But no one else has your version so they’ll be none the wiser.” Meeting her gaze, he retained his thin smile. “Worth a try, right?”

The quality of Lylla’s work had only raised more questions for Quill. The evaluator had taken torturously long to make his decision. Probably reluctant to part with so many credits to a pair of oddballs who’d lucked into an artifact. Yet the pair had made it back to the ship with a far greater fortune then they’d expected. Hand in paw as they strolled up the walkway, Quill let his gaze linger on Lylla. Maybe now was that next opportunity, a do over from last time. Lylla seemed to be more settled too, perhaps she needed certainty. She had been the one to save the day too.

Lylla tilted her head, a warm smile as she looked up to Quill. She was growing more affectionate towards him, appreciative too. All the while greater reluctance to have to eventually part, to make herself disappear. To mark the occasion she could make it memorable, he seemed receptive, willing but she needed to be sure. “Quill?” He looked to her, sported a smile and replied. “Yeah?” She pursed her thin lips. “Kiss me?”

He heard her, even the inflection, the yielding of a question. Slowly bending down, on his knees before her. A quick peck caused her to giggle. Gently patting his arm. “Ok, kiss me, please.” The pair shared a laugh, he then gently slipped an arm around her narrow waist, his hand grasping at her side. Delivering a longer, deeper kiss. Her cold lips brushed against his and sent an exciting tingle through the contact.

Lylla’s body noticeably trembled as her eyes lit up. Her paws pounced and landed on his arms, gliding upwards slowly, clenching gently. He continued the kiss for as long as his breath could take. Slowly parting from Lylla’s lips as he segued to a grin. She caressed slowly as her tongue wagged behind her lips, remaining close to him. “That’s more like it.”

Quill pecked her soft, furry cheek and whispered. “We can take a night to celebrate.” Her hold briefly tightened, he added and kissed her opposite cheek. “Staying right here.” She relaxed then pushed herself onto her toes as she kissed him. Lips pressing firmly and tongue extending slowly. Quill groaned and moved his hands to glide along her curved back, cupping her arse though her costume and giving a gentle squeeze. Lylla mewled as she wriggled and playfully glared. “So soon?” Quill retreated his tongue as he moaned. “I’ve got a lot of curiosity to satisfy Lylla.”

She laughed and slowly broke the kiss, her lips still fully curved into a smirk, she turned and began to walk to the bedroom. Clothes tossed off as she walked but her wig remained in place. Quill remained clothed as he followed behind Lylla, eagerly drinking in the finest details of her nude figure.

She swung around the door and stepped inside, a soft grunt as she pulled herself up onto the bed. A lingering smile as she turned and parted her legs, looking to Quill as she glided a paw along her body, between her tiny breasts and then over her swelling clit and along her dripping pussy. Quill stood in the doorway as he smirked then began to undress. A low laugh as he took Lylla’s hooting as great encouragement. Once fully undressed his stiff cock protruding before him, he reached down and gave a few quick tugs. She fanned herself as she writhed.

He approached with a swing to his hips, his cock bounced as Lylla licked her lips. A curious look as she noticed Quill bending down at the foot of the bed. His hands caressed the soles of her feet causing her to giggle. He met her curious gaze with that confident smile. His tongue lolled as he then inched closer, her legs parted and jerked as she nodded eagerly.

He slid his hands along her short legs, grasped her thighs and gently curved his fingers. Kneading her fur as he moved between her legs, tongue wriggling against her inner thigh. The squeaks and gasps were tempting but couldn’t convince Quill to depart from teasing. Long, slow licks along her fur, edging closer to her core. From time to time clenching tighter on her rounded hips.

Lylla lay back and revelled in the attention, the affection. Never encountering a human before, her last sexual relationships with others of her kind. They hadn’t lasted long, too similar to fully understand one another’s bodies. Linked through experience proved to be the last thing to make a difference for the better. Now she could feel her lips tingle, her clit throb. Her tongue stiffened also as she rolled her hips.

His hands shifted from her thighs to her ass and gave a firm squeeze, either hand resting on a round, furry cheek. His tongue stiffened, held in place at the centre of her cunt then pushed inside slowly. The taste was different, a sharper impact upon his tongue. Quill kept his tongue steady, groaning out slowly as he slowly motioned. Loosening Lylla further up, easing her open and letting his tongue drive inside her opening.

Lylla arched her hips then descended, grinding on Quill’s hands, her mind was abuzz, her body aching and craving even more.

Quill let his tongue curve and flex inside her core, lapping, slurping, sucking. He was all the more thrilled to hear her reactions. Feel the motions of her tiny figure. A smirk as he then eased out slowly, kissing along her chest and bringing his legs forward. Lylla tried to quickly catch her breath, readying herself for what was next. A very good warm up but she knew the main event was edging closer. How his thick shaft might even fit within her was a slight concern. Mitigated by trusting Quill, he was learning her body quickly.

Quill trailed his tongue around her perky nipples, back and forth sweeping and muffling his groans. His hips drew back then slowly forward. His cock teased her entrance. Head straining against her slickled hole. His hands maintaining alternating holds on her arse. He then kissed along her neck as he sank inside her.

Lylla gasped out, her body tensed. She felt filled from the first couple of inches, yet Quill didn’t stop. His body descended closer, her cunt squeezed around his shaft. Shortening breathes as her eyes widened. He groaned deeper, kissing her neck firmer. When their hips met, she rolled her eyes and began to lightly scratch at his back. Her paws trembling as her body quivered. He rolled forward slowly, his cock fully buried within Lylla. Fur on flesh was intoxicating. The light friction was making his cock throb harder. He turned to meet her gaze and lightly thrust, taking in the sight under him. Quill whispered softly. “What did I ever do without a co-captain?” She breathily murmured as she swatted at him. “You charm everyone like this.” He gently laughed, eager not to have the moment spoiled. “I’ve brought a few people home Lylla, fucked them on this bed too. But we always went our separate ways the next morning.” His pace remained steady, he groaned and then resumed. “You know your way around, you don’t need to rely on me.” She murmured as she clung to him. “But I need you, Lylla.”

A long moan spilled from her lips as she parted her legs and wrapped herself around him as she trembled. “You have me.” Another turn of his head, he leaned down to kiss her long and slow, letting it linger. “I want you.” She nodded as vigorously as her tensing body would permit. “Quill!” His thrusts slightly quickened, trying to build her pleasure before his own. “I left my old life, the one before that I didn’t get the choice. This time...it’s going to be you and I.” Lylla gave her attention as she bounced on the bed slowly, moans the only words she could form. He smiled and then resumed kissing along her neck. “There’s always talk in the air, a big score just out there waiting. It’s not honest...” Another long groan, he pushed down firmly against her. Pinning Lylla to the bed, his hips pistoned into her. “It won’t be easy.” Her paws patted at his body, her feet dangled. “But we’re in it together.”

A few pumps more of his hips and he couldn’t contain himself, releasing with a heavy groan of pleasure, his body tensing and unleashed a long moment later. He eased off of Lylla yet remained inside her. Rolled over onto his back and allowed her to take control. Lylla steadied herself, paws resting on his chest, she slowly bounced on his still stiff cock. A breathy giggle as she mewled. “Quill, ‘a big score’ will draw attention. If it’s what you really want, another new life, with me.” A nod as she lowered herself to kiss him.

Their lips lingered together, her hips wriggled as she quickened her pace, her own impending orgasm drawing ever closer, building to climax within her. His hands caressed her body slowly as he nodded. “Yes, we’ll never have to look back.”

The intensity of her peak took everything out of Lylla, flopping forward and landing with a dull thud against Quill. She quivered and mewled as her eyelids dropped. He gently stroked her and eased her off his cock, keeping her close to his chest. He then leaned close and whispered. “Who’s your nearest contact?” Lylla fluttered her eyelids as she cuddled up. “The best one I know never stays in one place for very long. But I can call him and he’ll come, faster when there’s something promising involved. He’s got a partner too.”

Lylla’s eyes narrowed, she thought then reached under her cloak, retrieving a flat disc, she passed it across the table towards him. A slow nod as she spoke. “This will explain everything, better than I can.” Quill pocketed the disc and stiffly smiled. “Alright, I’ll make a deal.” Lylla perked up, he reluctantly continued, unsure how enthused she’d still be. “Tag along and I’ll see who else hires me. If they ask, just tell them you’re co-captain. Since you’re not worried about where you go. I mean you’re easy, I’m sure someone will come along and then everyone’s happy.”

Lylla climbed down and moved backwards, her eyes on Quill as she swung her hood back over her head. “I’ll find you again, but first I need a suitable co-captain outfit.” Before he could say a word she’d slipped into the stream and vanished. Quill sighed and reclined. Wondering what he’d gotten himself into.

The ship had become the closest thing to a home Quill had, he was so familiar with it that he rarely spent a night outside it. Hotel beds were more spacious compared to his bunk. Even the tight hallways were much more comfortable. He knew it so well, anything or anywhere else was off. As Quill approached his ship parked in the lot, he paused. The thought suddenly struck him. Lylla said she’d find him. It now read as especially ominous. Was she taunting him this whole time. His pace quickened, he considering tossing aside the disk. Likely she’d put a lot of planning into her approach but he might still foil her.

Coming to a stop again as he encountered Lylla sitting on the ground, a couple of bags laying on her small lap. Her head tilted, she looked to be sleeping. Bending down he patted her shoulder. In an instant her eyes snapped open. “Hi Quill.” A narrow smile, he stayed close to her. “Lylla, good to see you again.” Retrieving the disk, he kept a closer eye to her reaction. “How about we have a look at this?” As she just nodded he remained unsure. Relenting slightly, as he knew how uncaring the wider universe could be, he descended the stairs and gently nudged Lylla to go ahead.

She stepped quickly then paused, clutching her bags as she looked towards him. “You don’t need me to see it, I’ll get dressed.” She stepped away much slower this time, since the sight line was clear, she couldn’t conceal herself. He walked to the console and crouched down, sliding the disk in and waited for it to take effect.

Lylla grimaced as she undressed and slipped on her new outfit, the words bounced off the thick steel hull and landed on her. She shut her eyes and shimmed into her clothes. With no mirror in sight, she turned and tilted her head to make final adjustments to her appearance.

Quill sat on the ground, dumfounded. The disk whirred as it came to a stop. He was now all but fully convinced of Lylla’s story, her desperation explained yet a small part of him wanted to claim it was smarter to be rid of her. To make some excuse to abandon her at the next outpost. She was going to only bring trouble.

Lylla walked slowly, Quill’s expression was concerning. She hadn’t expected to have such an effect. Too timid to announce herself, she neatly folded her paws. A long moment passed. Quill turned then jolted upon seeing Lylla. Her surprises just kept coming. Her bedecked in a blonde wig and a replica Captain Marvel costume. He first thought she’d taken co-captain literally. Then reconsidering possibly mocking her, he nodded. “Suits you.”

Lylla walked slowly still, her short arms draped over his shoulders as her head leaned against his shoulder. “You can still refuse, I will understand.” His hand rested against her paw, he then grasped lightly. “I’m in, like I promised.” A smile appeared on her thin lips.


End file.
